


Слишком долго

by Angiras, WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020



Series: мини G - PG-13 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiras/pseuds/Angiras, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020/pseuds/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020
Summary: Раз от раза, когда должно случиться несчастье, когда вселенная хочет кого-то проучить, то безошибочно выбирает Баки.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: мини G - PG-13 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608529
Kudos: 27





	Слишком долго

**Author's Note:**

> Пост!ЭГ. Графическое упоминание повреждений, психическое расстройство.

– Семьдесят лет – это долго? – спрашивает Баки, и Стив невольно вздрагивает. 

Нельзя показывать, что он взволнован – Баки лежит на плече и чувствует любое движение тела. Но Стив не может сдержаться. Совсем недавно они занимались любовью, потом смотрели телевизор, а теперь – у Баки новый приступ, и его разум снова блуждает где-то далеко. Там, где страхи подменяют собой реальность. Только из заданного вопроса он не может понять – где именно. 

Стив хочет ответить: «Слишком мало». Мало для того, чтобы отдать всю нежность, что томится в его сердце, доказать, что все плохое наконец закончилось. Помочь померкнуть тем воспоминаниям, которые никогда, никогда не должны были появиться. 

– Смотря для чего, – осторожно говорит Стив, всматриваясь в любимое лицо. 

«Хорошо бы из-за Гидры», – думает Стив. Хотя, наверное, чудовищно несправедливо по отношению к Баки этого желать. Но в этом случае Стив знает, что делать. Как лучше обнять, чем отвлечь, как успокоить, объяснив, что теперь Баки под его защитой. Этот путь однажды был пройден, Стив готов повторить его, если это нужно. Его тело, его голос, его присутствие всегда успокаивали Баки. Но что делать, если теперь спусковым крючком для очередного кризиса становится он сам? 

– Чтобы соскучиться, – говорит Баки, и Стив предусмотрительно отводит руку от его волос, так и не погладив. – Тебя не было семь секунд, а я смертельно соскучился по тебе. 

– Я буду скучать, даже если ты встанешь с дивана, – отвечает Стив и мягко касается губами его лба. 

Рот Баки вздрагивает, будто готов растянуться в застенчивой улыбке, которая мгновенно растворяется в гримасе отвращения. На самом деле Стив страшно гордится им. Когда-то давно Баки был самым веселым, самым счастливым человеком. Теперь он почти не шутит и никогда не смеется. Но каждый раз, когда Стив видит эту тень улыбки, он не может не поражаться, сколько же в нем радости, что даже адские муки не смогли вытравить ее до конца. 

Поцелуй – ошибка. Баки поднимает руку и вытирает лоб. Ему неприятны прикосновения, хоть он и продолжает лежать на плече Стива. 

– Нет, не так, – Баки приподнимается и тяжело мотает головой. – Когда ты был не один. Когда был с ней. 

– Баки… – начинает Стив, но тот перебивает его. 

– Нет, ты скажи, – продолжает Баки, и его голос звучит все уверенней и злее. – Сколько раз ты вспомнил обо мне? Сколько времени потребовалось, чтобы совсем перестал вспоминать?

Баки сердится. Это и хорошо, и плохо. Баки наконец не сдерживает чувств, задает вопросы, ищет подтверждения своим кошмарам, а значит сомневается. Предъявляет претензии, а это значит, Зимнего Солдата в нем сейчас больше, чем его самого. Баки – другой, терпеливый, скрытный, тихий. Баки не просит, тем более – не требует. Он принимает удары судьбы молча, пряча под ресницами плещущую через край боль. Солдат знает, чего хочет. Солдат знает, что ему принадлежит. Солдат знает, что у него был Стив и что его у него отобрали. Он готов разорвать любого, кто в этом повинен, даже если это сам Стив. И тот почти уверен, что сегодня дойдет до драки. 

– Ты помнишь, как меня нашли? – Стив берет его за плечи и сжимает, но Баки сбрасывает его руки. 

– Я помню! Я, блядь, помню! Признайся, сколько ты торчал в кустах, прежде чем сесть на ту лавку? Страшно было, что тебя заметят раньше времени? 

– Нет, Баки, как меня нашли на самом деле, – говорит Стив и хватает его лицо. Баки толкает его в грудь. 

На самом деле Стива нашли скованным и истощенным через две недели после того, как отправили в прошлое разносить Камни. Очередной злодей решил, что это отличный способ выбить из колеи всех супергероев разом – объявить, что лидер Мстителей при первой возможности сбежал от проблем, бросив своих людей и весь мир разбираться самим. И если даже Капитану Америке плевать на них – то стоит ли такой мир спасения? 

Впрочем, мир так и не узнал о подмене. Удар не достиг цели. Его принял один только Баки. И Стив не мог понять, почему раз от раза, когда должно случиться несчастье, когда вселенная хочет кого-то проучить, то всегда безошибочно выбирает Баки. 

Стив никогда не забудет тот миг, когда распахнулись двери подвала, как в лучах света вошел Баки. Как холодно и безразлично смотрел Зимний Солдат. 

– Так сколько времени должно пройти?! – кричал Баки. – Я хочу знать! Сколько тебе понадобилось, чтобы забыть обо мне? Сколько мне еще ждать, когда я забуду о тебе? 

– Я не забывал о тебе! Я никуда не уходил, Баки! – отвечает Стив. 

Баки не слышит его. Он срывается на крик, пластины железной руки рекалибруются и Стив едва успевает скрестить руки над головой, блокируя удар. 

– Лжешь! Ты ушел! Убирайся откуда пришел! Убирайся к ней! – его голос ломается. Баки не кричит, теперь он плачет. – Зачем ты вернулся, Стив? Когда ты оставишь меня в покое? Оставь меня в покое! 

Стив тянется к нему, и Баки позволяет себя обнять. 

– Все было не так, – шепчет Стив. 

– Правда? – всхлипывает Баки. 

– Да, – Стив вытирает краем рукава слезы, но они все бегут и бегут из глаз. 

– Это правда ты? – повторяет Баки. – Ты мне не снишься? Ты со мной? Ты мне часто снишься… 

– Я настоящий. Я никуда не уходил, – уговаривает его Стив. 

– Тогда докажи, – говорит Баки. Его голос не дрожит от слез, он крепче стали, из которой сделан нож в его руке. 

Стив кивает. Баки отдает ему нож и закатывает свой рукав до локтя. Стив не хочет причинять ему боль, но сейчас сострадание сделает только хуже. Он режет уверенно и глубоко. Ни один мускул не дергается на лице Баки. Только Стив чувствует, как на мгновение пульс становится чаще, а потом снова ровно стучит под пальцами. Стив видит, как Баки зажмуривается, а когда открывает глаза – они снова ясные и чистые, без тени безумия, лишь переполненные бесконечной усталостью. 

Кровь бежит из раны, и Стив подставляет сложенную лодочкой ладонь. Рана затягивается на глазах, но крови слишком много, и несколько капель падает на диван. 

– Стив, – говорит Баки. – Слушай, а зачем нам белый ковер и диван? Это страшно непрактично. – Он хлопает себя по коленям и встает. На его домашних штанах остаются красные отпечатки ладоней. Баки морщится. – Каждое пятно видно. Собирайся. Мы едем в «Икею». Нам нужен новый ковер. И акула. Я не понимаю, как мы живем без акулы из «Икеи». Ну, что ты сидишь? Подъем! Еще не поздно все исправить. 

Он наклоняет голову, и его губ снова касается тень улыбки. Стив не уверен, что еще не поздно. Но знает, что однажды исправит все.


End file.
